


Little B*tch

by Jekkah



Series: Elmo Crack Fics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like I should apologize up front for this fic; apologize and blame my partners in crime - you know who you are.  So, this crack crossover fic finds Reid and Elmo spending some explicit time together before a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little B*tch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts), [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I apologize to everyone whose childhood that I ruined if you read this.

Reid groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. Every muscle in his body ached from his activities that night before. Glancing at the clock to see that it was just after five in the morning, he answered the phone to discover Garcia's perky voice on the other end informing him of their latest case. As much as he wanted to tell her to “fuck off”, he knew it wasn't Garcia's fault anymore than it was JJ's fault previously. Sometimes, Reid wanted nothing more than to give it all up and spend his days in the arms of the one he loved.

Hanging up the phone, he rolled over to find the dark eyes of his lover staring back at him. Reid involuntarily licked his lips. He opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped.

“Leaving?”

“Yes.” Reid ran his hands over his face in an attempt to clear the cobwebs from his head. “We're being called to Pasadena.”

“Elmo doesn't like it when you leave.”

Reid reached out to touch Elmo's face, twirling the ends of Elmo's red fur. “I know. But I have to go.”

Elmo sighed. “Elmo knows. Elmo will let you go if you let Elmo do one thing.”

“What's that?” Reid asked.

Elmo scooted so that he could whisper in Reid's ear. “Let Elmo fuck you hard.”

Reid shivered. He bit his bottom lip. “I don't have much time.”

“Elmo doesn't need much time.” He rubbed himself so that his orange, ribbed penis pushed out through his red fur. Elmo ordered, “Turn over.”

“Elmo, I- Ack!” Reid jumped as Elmo shoved a hairy finger up his asshole. 

Elmo took his free hand and ran it over Reid's back. “Elmo likes it when you struggle. It makes Elmo feel powerful.”

Panting, Reid cringed as Elmo inserted another finger, scissoring them to loosen Reid up. “I'm just saying that lube wouldn't be the worst thing in world.”

“Oh, Elmo's going to lube you. Elmo's going to lube you so hard,” Elmo purred in Reid's ear. “But Elmo wants to hear you beg first.”

“Elmo!” Reid squeaked as a third finger joined the first two. He groaned as the pain turned over to pleasure. “Elmo, oh, Elmo! I need- Oh, God! Please! Lu-lube! I need lube. Please, Elmo, please!”

Calming his fingers, Elmo patted Reid's head. “Elmo likes that way that you beg. Elmo will get you lube.”

Reid exhaled a long breath that he didn't realize he had been holding when he heard the nightstand drawer close. Just a few seconds later he felt the cool sensation of lube invade his back orifice. “I really wish you'd warm that up before you use it.”

“Elmo doesn't care what you want,” he replied, slathering the lube all over his penis. “Elmo only cares about what Elmo wants. You are Elmo's bitch, right?” Elmo tugged on Reid's hair. “Say it. Say that you are Elmo's bitch.”

“I'm Elmo's bitch,” Reid moaned as Elmo slid into him, tortuously slow. He spread his legs further apart to give Elmo more leverage. “I'm Elmo's bitch!”

Elmo slid in and out a few times, allowing for Reid to stretch. Despite their activities the night before and the previous day, Reid seemed to tighten deliciously after each encounter. He placed one hand on Reid's hip to push himself deeper and used the other to keep a hold of Reid's hair. Pleasure and pain was the way for the two of them.

“That's right, you're Elmo's bitch,” Elmo grunted. “Elmo loves his little bitch. Elmo loves the way his bitch feels contracting around his huge dick. Tell Elmo he has a big dick.”

“El-elmo, has a big dick; the biggest dick I've ever had,” Reid told him. He buried his head in the pillows as the headboard began to bang against the wall.

Slapping Reid's butt cheek, Elmo sped up. “Elmo is the best fuck the little bitch has ever had. Elmo has ruined the little bitch for everyone else. The bitch will never want anyone like he wants Elmo.”

Reid shook his head. He was painfully hard and wished nothing more than to cum. He muttered into the pillow, “Ne-never. Never wa-want. Never want anyone else but you.”

“Elmo is cumming!” Elmo shouted, gobs of spunk filling Reid. “Elmo is cumming hard!” Elmo continued to pound away until every last bit had been emptied into Reid before pulling out and flipping to the side. He placed his long, furry arm across his eyes. “Elmo is spent.”

“What about-” Reid turned over, his erection pointing directly at his face. “What about me?”

Elmo looked over at him under his arm. “Oh, no. Elmo wants you to go still hard. Elmo wants you to think about this the entire time that you are on the case. Elmo is ordering you not to get yourself off until you return home.”

Reid pouted. “But-”

“Don't worry, sweetheart,” Elmo assured him, turning on his side. He ran his hand over Reid's cheek. “Elmo will make it worth your while when you come back.” He kissed Reid. “You should get a shower before you're late. Elmo is going rest. Tell Elmo good-bye before you leave.”

“Okay,” Reid agreed. His eyes were twinkling as he already began to anticipate his homecoming. He stood, grabbing his robe from the floor. “I love you, Elmo.”

Elmo snuggled deep into the blankets, ignoring the wet spot sinking into his side. “Elmo loves you, too. Little bitch.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I'm still sorry and I thank you for sticking with it!


End file.
